


Gone fishing

by houseofaffuso



Category: Metallica
Genre: Cuties, Digital Art, Fanart, Fishing, M/M, cliff/kirk, i love them so much AHH, kliff - Freeform, lake, scenery, softest member of metallica, the world need more kliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Cliff and Kirk decided to go fishing on a summer day.
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Kirk Hammett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Gone fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, for now I drew sum Metallica drawing yay :D

"Do you think we'll catch something here?" Kirk asked.

"Don't worry, man! The other day I caught this big ass fish here, brought it home, and everybody got their own part!" Cliff chuckled, puffing joint from his mouth.

Kirk laughed as well. If Cliff said they'd catch something, then Kirk won't be worried. He trusted the older man.

Deep down, Kirk wanted to tell Cliff how much he loved spending times with him. Just the two of them. No one interrupted.


End file.
